This invention relates to a push-button type sprayer in which spraying is performed by depressing a movable push button formed on a container containing a liquid to be sprayed.
In general, push-button type sprayers are so constructed that a push button connected to a piston is depressed to pressurize and spray a liquid. There are proposed, however, air-pressurized sprayers in which a push button is disposed independently of a piston and high-pressure air is accumulated in a container by a pumping action of the piston so that a valve may be opened for continuous spraying by depressing the push button. In the push-button type sprayers, spraying is effected by depressing a push button. Therefore, the push button should be depressed only in case of necessity, so that many of the push-button type sprayers are provided with a safety mechanism for preventing careless or unexpected depression of the push button during packing, exhibition, etc. In one such prior art sprayer, the top surface of the push button is covered with a safety guard which is formed integrally with the container so that the push button may be allowed to be pressed down only after the safety guard is removed from the container. With such construction, however, the safety guard cannot be reused, and it is impossible to prevent careless depression of the push button during storage. Especially in a push-button type sprayer which sprays toxic liquids such as insecticide and detergent solutions, it is essential to provide a mechanism, e.g. what is called a child-proof mechanism, for obstructing careless depression of the push button to prevent accidents during storage.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a push-button type sprayer of a simple construction eliminating the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art sprayers.
To this end, according to the push-button type sprayer of the invention, a stopper extending along the moving direction of a push button is formed integrally with the push button through a hinge therebetween, and a recess containing the stoppr and having a shoulder portion on which the stopper abuts is formed in the outer peripheral surface of the container.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawing. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is for purpose of illustration only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.
This invention can be more fully understood from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.